Takeoffs and Landings
by Princess Box
Summary: Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings 

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't. The title is a song by 'The Ataris', who I was listening to while writing this and I thought it fit quite nicely! The name of the chapter is a line from that song.

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever FanFic and I haven't read many, so here's hoping I know what I'm doing! Please please please review and constructive criticism is most welcome - I really wanna get better at this!

Oh, and I'm from New Zealand so I don't know what it's like to live in LA or much about the USA.

If you like this I'll keep writing. I've got a few more chapters planned but I'm in the middle of my final exams at the mo. School's out til February! YAY!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"Just another boring meeting with another boring accountant."

I can't help but grin. While I'm enjoying the quiet, emptiness of the house, my parents are stuck in traffic on the way to their hotel.

They work for the government - financial advisors. Piles of paperwork in their messy brown offices, with a meeting or conference abroad once or twice a month. This time it was London. Only for four days.

"Vaughn, let me speak to her," I heard in the background.

"Hey Alex. Are you okay?"

Mom's always worried. Not that I can't take care of myself, but that I'll get lonely. She hates leaving me alone. After my grandmother died, when Mom was only six, Granddad was always away on business trips. I know she feels she's doing the same to me, but once again I tried to explain that, being sixteen, I love having the house to myself.

"She'll be fine Syd," Dad whispered gently.

"We love you."

Deciding to make the most of the peaceful house, I curled up in bed with my Golden Retriever, Milo, and my favourite book. I was just drifting off to sleep when the doorbell rang.

"Shit," I muttered, as Milo jumped up with fright.

"Hey Will," I beamed, opening the door to my godfather. "Where's your key?"

"I knew you were alone and I didn't want to scare you," he teased.

I groaned. "Mom didn't ask you to check on me, did she?"

"Nah. I just thought you might be lonely...and I'm hungry," pushing past me to the kitchen.

"Your wife is a chef!" I exclaimed and, after pausing, added "She hasn't kicked you out yet, has she?"

"Fran's working late at the restaurant and she didn't leave me any dinner."

"Hey, is this yours?" I asked from the living room, holding a cigarette lighter up for him to see.

He wandered into the room and slumped on the couch, while taking a sip from the bottle of beer in his hand. "Nope. Why?"

"I found it under the couch when I was looking for Milo's ball. It's not mine, and Mom and dad don't smoke. I don't think anyone else's been around lately so I assumed it was either yours or Francie's. It doesn't work though so I guess it doesn't matter."

Will froze and his head snapped in my direction. "Actually, I just remembered. I did loose a blue lighter," he replied, just a little too quickly and a little too loudly, snatching it from my hand. "It must have fallen out of my pocket."

"Okaaaaaay," I answered slowly, a little confused by his outburst.

"I have to go. Just remembered, there's somewhere I have to go," he stammered. I took the beer from his hand as he gave me a quick hug, before running out the door.

I sat back down on the couch, taking a cold gulp. That was strange. I mean, Will's always popping in and out, always watching our TV, always eating from the fridge - that's nothing unusual. I sighed, dropping the subject, and deciding to go back to bed.

On the way back to my room I caught my reflection in the mirror and grimaced. My straight brown hair, which usually fell in soft layers around my face to my shoulders, is sticking out at every angle from lying in bed. Dragging it into a ponytail, I try to make myself look a little more presentable.

Like my mother, everyone says. "You're definitely your mother's daughter."

Whatever THAT means. Well, we're the same height and I have her face - the jaw line and dimples.

"Every time I see those dimples, I remember exactly why I fell for you and why I still love you," I recall overhearing my father whisper to my Mom after one of their very rare fights.

Well, it wasn't so much a fight. More like a hushed debate. Sometimes I hear them when they think I'm asleep. I don't know what they have to argue about though. Money, I guess. Don't everyone's parents argue about money?

I definitely resemble him though, I muse. Being half French, I inherited his dark olive skin, as well as his big, green eyes.

"There are gonna be guys lined up for miles for this one," I remembered Dad's best friend Eric taunting Dad a few years ago. "Her cocky father knows how bloody handsome he is, and YOU know her mother's got her own line of men waiting their turn!" He tried looking seductively at Mom.

"My baby's underage," he growled in reply, as Mom playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Alex. Come in here."

I groaned as I stood to meet my mother in the kitchen, where I assumed she wanted help putting the dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

"Michael and I have to go on another trip," she began, referring to my father.

"Really? Another one?" They'd only been home a few days and still looked exhausted from the long flights.

"I'm sorry honey but it's important. Would you like to come with us? I know you've been to Paris a few times..."

"Won't you be stuck in bank meetings the whole time, or having dinners with bald businessmen?"

"I know you find our trips boring but we thought you might like to invite Kaitlyn and James. It's your birthday soon and your dad and I thought you might like to show your friends around your favourite city."

Immediately my face lit up. I hugged her and ran to the phone.

"Hey J!"

"Lexy!" I couldn't help but grin. I love how he calls me that.

"My parents are going away next week..."

"They're going away again? Dude, you're so lucky. Are you gonna throw a huge party this time?"

"You wish. I called to see if you and Kat wanted to come with me...to Paris!"

"PARIS! Are you kidding! I'd love to." I could picture the cute smile on his face. "Kat can't though. Her thing..."

"Shit! Promise you won't tell her I forgot," I begged. Kaitlyn was going away with her boyfriend and she had talked non-stop about the trip for weeks.

"You'll still come though?" It would suck if neither of my best friends could make the trip.

"Of course. And I've never been to Paris so you can show me all the sites."

My heart soared. James and I together, alone, in the City of Love!

We meet when we were toddlers – James, Kaitlyn and I. Well, J and Kat are twins so they've always known each other, but our parents are friends and we became inseparable.

It was hard at times, being best friends with both of them, being stuck in the middle of all their arguments. Things have changed though. Now they're so close it's scary!

I love being best friends with, being so close to, both a girl and a guy – the brother and sister I never had. I can get James' opinion, as well as Kaitlyn's, about anything and everything.

There's only one thing they don't know about me though.

**PARIS**

"Today is the last day we'll have to work, okay guys."

"Yup, it's fine Dad."

I really didn't mind. I love Paris and seeing it with someone my own age was so different.

My dad's mom lives about two hours from the city centre. Grand-père died when Dad was eight, so when he moved to Los Angeles, she moved back to France to be closer to her sisters and brother. So I usually come to France at least once a year and as a result, know my way around Paris nearly as well as LA.

"Yeah. Your daughter's a great tour guide Michael."

"Remember to watch out for pickpockets and..."

"They'll be fine Syd. Come on, we're going to be late to the conference. Have fun you two!"

"Sorry about my parents," I grinned after they'd left.

"Don't be stupid Lex," James smiled back. "You know I love your parents. Now, where're you taking me today?"

He slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it gently, leading me out the door.

I'd spent the last two days showing James some of my favourite places in the world. We'd climbed to the top of 'L'Arc de Triomphe' and 'Notre-Dame, spent hours wondering the galleries of 'Le Louvre', and debated over whether New Paris and 'La Defense' ruined the atmosphere of the city.

And I showed him all the other great things about this city. Little cafés and boutiques, places my mother and father had discovered, all hidden away from the paths of noisy tourists.

I entertained him by showing off my French - having random conversations with shopkeepers and locals. Sometimes I'd pretend that we're French, sometimes that we're loud, obnoxious tourists (speaking extremely badly, every word pronounced incorrectly).

My parents taught me French as soon as I could speak English and I love being able to use, what I consider to be, my other native tongue.

Today I decided to show J the 'Basilique du Sacre-Coeur', the most amazing church I have ever seen. We wondered through the 'Place du Tertre' on our way, watching the artists at work.

"Let's get our picture drawn," he asked, excitedly.

We stood together, grinning like idiots, while a funny French man drew our caricature.

We were still laughing about the artist's interpretation of our faces when we reached the top of the steps to the 'Sacre-Coeur'. I was thrilled when James appeared to love the church as much as me. The building is so old and mysterious, I can spend hours just sitting inside by myself.

We had lunch in a small creperie, where we scored a free meal because the owner is old friends with my Dad. We talked to him for a while, about my family and what Dad was like at school, which had us laughing. Well, he didn't speak much English and James doesn't speak any French, so I was laughing while J sat there looking extremely confused.

After saying our 'au revoirs', we had a boat trip down the Seine.

In the late afternoon, we headed for Paris' most famous attraction - 'La Tour Eiffel'. We flocked to the elevators with what seemed like half the cities population, all the families and couples speaking a different language. We stood at the top just as the sun began to set. The view was gorgeous. James and I stood hand-in-hand, unable to say anything.

I know this sounds cheesy, but every time I stand here, looking out across the city, I see the same thing. One couple who don't notice anything but each other.

So as the sky began to change from orange to purple, I reached up and gently pressed my lips to his.

He pulled back for a second, surprised by my move. My heart dipped. I instantly regretted what I had done. We had been friends forever and with one stupid action I had destroyed our friendship. How could I be so thoughtless, so immature?

"Sorry," I whispered as I began to turn away. He gently cupped my face in his hand, turning me to face him, pressing our lips back together. We deepened the kiss before parting at the same time, smiling up at each other.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," he whispered in my ear, his eyes sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings 

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**PARIS **

"You guys have fun?" Mom grinned when we returned to the hotel hand-in-hand an hour later.

I don't know how - it wasn't unusual for us to hold hands, walk with our arms around each other, even to find us curled up together asleep on the couch - but my parents both knew something had happened between us.

Maybe they'd read our minds, but they definitely knew our relationship had changed.

We smiled back.

"Of course, Syd." James, Kaitlyn and I spend so much time together, and with each others families, that we can relate to each others parents as easily as our own.

"We just have one more meeting tonight, okay? Why don't you watch a movie and order room service?"

"Maybe we shouldn't leave these two alone......together......in a hotel room," Dad teased.

"Don't encourage them Vaughn," Mom pretended to frown, but he kissed her softly on the lips and they were gone.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him when they'd gone. I walked over to where he was standing, looking out the window.

"Isn't it gorgeous," he marvelled at the view, all the light of Paris now on.

Wrapping his arms around me, I leant back against his warm body.

"Hey, didn't they say they were taking a taxi to the meeting?" He asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"So..."

"Why is your Dad climbing into a limo?"

"That's weird. I wonder why they didn't tell us."

"Let's follow them."

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused.

"We should follow them," he repeated confidently. "We have nothing else to do. I mean, we can watch a movie anytime. I'd love to see Paris by night, and we have to find out what they're up to."

"They're just going to a meeting......and they told us to stay here."

"Come on Lexy. Who takes a limo to a business meeting? They're up to something. We can have a little adventure - it'll be fun, and they'll never know."

Before I had time to agree, we were climbing into a taxi below the hotel.

"Suivez la limousine s'il vous plâit," I ordered the driver, who looked at us oddly. But as the pursuit looked innocent, he didn't question us and drove after the limo which hadn't gone far in the Parisian traffic.

We followed the limo for half an hour, until it pulled into a long driveway. The taxi driver stayed parked at the gates and after I assured the driver in rapid French that we would be back in a minute, James and I quickly got out and hide behind a tree. We carefully crept towards the large mansion in front of us, making sure we drew no attention to ourselves. The old French building looked like it had been converted into a club - it was obvious that there was a party taking place. A very exclusive party with lots of rich yet chic guests. I still didn't understand why my parents would come here. It's not that they didn't ever go out, but they certainly weren't dressed for the occasion. There were about twenty people queued outside, all in their twenties and dressed in the latest French fashions. Mom was wearing a business suit, as was Dad.

I glanced at James as a man opened the door.

"We must have followed the wrong car. There are thousands of limos in Paris on a night like this."

But, just then, Dad stepped out of the car, wearing a tuxedo.

"Wow, your Dad looks different," James whispered, as I admired my father's transformation which must have taken place inside the moving vehicle.

He turned around and took a ladies hand, helping her out. As she stood, they softly kissed each other and then gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds. They were totally in love.

"Oh my God......your father......that lady......" he stammered. Pulling me backwards so my back was pressed hard against his chest, he wrapped arms around my waist from behind, trying to protect me from what he could see.

But my eyes remained fixed on the scene in front of me, mouth was hanging open in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"That's my Mom!"

Mom, who usually dressed so conservatively, was wearing a tight, black, leather dress which hugged all her curves, and extremely high stilettos with strapped that wrapped around her calves to her knees. What made her so unrecognisable though, was her hair. Unlike her usual poker straight style which continued halfway down her back, it was just above her shoulders with big layers – and dark red! Not only did it look completely natural, but totally gorgeous.

My parents fitted in perfectly with the young party-goers around them. Mom whispered something in the bouncer's ear and they were led straight into the building.

I suddenly realised my mouth was still hanging open.

"I don't think your parents are analysts Alex," James whispered.

"Don't be so stupid," I replied sharply. "They're just going to a party."

When we were younger, James, Kaitlyn and I watched a film about a spy who worked for the "Government". They were always making up stories about my parents and their secret lives. He thought it was exciting and she thought it was SO romantic, but as we grew up and became more mature, they realised how ridiculous that sounded.

"Haven't you heard of PRIVACY? They probably just wanted to have some time to themselves, without having to tell us all the details. I bet they're meeting a client there anyway."

"Well, I never realised that your Mom was THAT hot!" He exclaimed, grinning. I slapped him playfully, but he stopped me with a kiss.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel," he said, steering me back towards the taxi. I knew he wanted to follow them inside but there's no way they would let us inside.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they find out."

"When have your parents ever threatened to kill you?" James answered logically. I grinned. "Don't worry. They won't even know we left the hotel."

I may have convinced James, but secretly, I was a bit disappointed. They always told me EVERYTHING. Why not mention a party?

We made it back to the hotel and I had just enough cash to pay for the ride, with the emergency money I'd been given.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain where all the money went," I stated, thinking sadly of how upset Mom would be if she found out what we'd done. She trusts me completely and I knew I had just broken that.

"How YOU are going to explain? It's them who have some explaining to do."

I groaned. "You're not going to say anything!?! It's none of our business."

"What? Did you not see what I just saw? You're parents are not telling you something. Something BIG."

"What are you going to do? Ground them for not telling us where they were going? Punish them for returning home after curfew? There must be a reason they didn't tell us where they were going and I respect their decision. Promise me you won't mention it?"

I ran my fingers softly up his arm, gently persuading him to agree with me.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Shaking the disappointed look from his face, he pushed me onto the king-sized bed and tickled me until I could no longer breathe. I rolled over, laying my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around me, and we fell asleep before Mom and Dad arrived back.

**JOINT TASK FORCE FACILICITY**

"_I really think she needs to know," Will argued. "She's 16, she can keep a secret."_

"_It's not that we don't trust her, you know that. It's for her protection. Her safety. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"_

"_Of course not. But she IS going to get hurt. She's not stupid, Syd. She's going to find out and then she might not be able to trust you anymore." _

_No one spoke. "How did you feel when you discovered everything in your life was a lie?" he added quietly._

"_Will has a point, sweetie," Michael added carefully, pulling his wife in closer, knowing she was upset._

"_You don't know how much I want to tell her. I HATE lying to my own child everyday, but I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to her." _

_Sydney didn't know what to do. It was getting harder and harder to hide the details of her job from her daughter. Not only because Alex was getting older and more observant, but also because they were so close. They could talk to each other about everything, or so Alex thought. Sydney knew it was rare for a teenager to be so close to her parents. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to jeopardise the relationship they had, not knowing how Alex would react to the truth. It also meant she would have to retell the part of her life which she still hadn't come to accept, the events which began with the news of her pregnancy._

"_While you were in London, I went round to your place to check on Al. She asked me if I owned this." Will held up the blue lighter that Alex had found under the couch. "I took it to Tech for analysis. It's a bug. Nothing was transmitted thanks to the bug-killers planted throughout your house, but it was close."_

_Sydney sighed. "Dixon, how old were your kids when you told them?"_

_They had just finished the debriefing on the Paris mission and their Director was patiently listening to their debate._

"_I think Will's right, Syd. Diane and I decided to tell the kids when we thought they were ready. When Logan was old enough, we told them together. Robin didn't find out until she was 17 but Steven was only 14. They were confused but understood. They were mature enough to realise why we hadn't told them. It's up to you to judge when you think that Alex is ready, but I think she has been for a long time."_

"_Don't worry okay. We'll all be here for you and for Al."_

"_Thanks Will," Syd whispered, squeezing her friend's hand, giving him a grateful smile._

"_I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but only tell her what's necessary, whatever you feel is important. I trust you both and I trust Alex." Dixon concluded, rising from his chair at the head of the table. "Good luck."_

**LOS ANGELES**

"James! You home?"

I quickly dived off the bed and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor just as Kaitlyn came to the door. James glanced over at me from where he was sitting, with his back against the headboard of his bed, and we looked up at her. There was silence for a few minutes before I got back on my feet and gave her a huge hug.

Using my most innocent expression and voice, I asked "How was your trip?"

"SPILL!" she demanded, trying to remain serious, despite the grin which was threatening to overtake her face.

"Come on guys," she continued, pleading with her eyes and looking from me to James and back to me, when neither of us answered. I sat back down on J's bed and crossed my legs. "I walked into the room and you dived headfirst into the floor. You were talking about something you didn't want me to hear and I want to know what it is right now!"

"Kat......Alex and I are kinda together."

"You're kinda together???"

"We go out," I confirmed.

"WHAT?" she squealed, "And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Of course we were going to tell you. I just didn't want you to see us making out when you had no idea. That's all."

"O. K.! That's my brother you're talking about. I so don't wanna know all the details."

"What about you? How was your trip? Anything......EXCITING happen?"

"I'm gonna leave you girls alone. The whole not-wanting-to-hear-about-our-sibling's-love-life thing goes both ways!"

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before sprinting out the door, followed by the girls' uncontrollable laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings 

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie......no Lauren......Will is still Will......Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ALIAS! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** Soz for not posting in ages! I've been trying for a few days - honest! - but the site wouldn't let me!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It's so exciting when someone says they like what iv been writing! Hope you like this!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"There's something we need to talk to you about, something important."

The fear that had slowly been creeping up from my toes suddenly washed through my entire body. Mom looks like she's about to cry, and Dad's subconsciously rubbing his hand down his nose and across his furrowed forehead. There's definitely something going on.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Did someone die?

"Nothing's happened Alex," Dad said calmly. "First we need you to tell _us_ something and you have to think really carefully, okay."

I nodded. What have I done? _What have I done?_

"Who's been in our house over the last two months? I need you to give me a list of all your friends, anyone who's come here asking for us, any strangers who've come to the door......"

"Mom, what's this about?"

"That lighter you found under the couch......it wasn't a lighter."

-

My mind flashed back to that night in Paris, almost a week ago now.

"I don't think your parents are analysts Alex."

I tried to block the thought from my mind, so I can concentrate on the serious situation in front of me.

-

"We're not analysts Alex."

I nearly choked. "What?"

"We do work for the Government but we are not financial advisors. We're CIA."

"I don't understand…" But I did understand. James was right.

I'm in shock. It's not like I hadn't ever thought of the possibility. That's what made it all the more shocking. I would lie in bed, while my parents were away, seeing them chase 'bad guys', saving the world. I can't breathe. On the long limo ride – yeah, I imagined them having a videoconference via cell phone with their director, hearing all the details of their secret mission. I had imagined what was coming, but I didn't expect it. I think I'm gonna faint. To actually hear my mother say those words! Regaining my breath and closing my mouth, I looked from one to the other.

"You're spies?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"You're spies? My parents are spies? Sydney and Michael Vaughn are spies? No way. NO WAY! Is this supposed to be funny?" I spluttered so fast that my words jumbled, making me sound like a complete idiot.

Mom and Dad just looked at each other and smiled.

"Spies? As in fast cars, tiny gadgets and lots of sex?"

"No," Mom answered matter-of-factly. "Spies as in classified, undercover missions for the US Government…"

"…with fast cars, tiny gadgets and lots of…"

"Okay, great," I interrupted, even though I knew Dad was teasing me.

-

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"First you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? It's important. Our lives dependant on it. All of our lives."

I could only nod.

Mom took a deep breath. "I didn't choose this life Alex. My father chose it for me. I couldn't do that to you - introduce you to a world so dangerous, so full of lies. I didn't want you to get hurt. Not only are there really evil people who might want to hurt you, but I know what it's like to have to keep a secret. For years I had to lie to nearly everyone I knew and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I would not allow you to be in a position where you had to do that everyday."

"You have to understand that everything we have ever done is for your best interest, to protect you."

"Why are you telling me now then?"

"We had always planned on telling you and now that you're older, you're probably safer knowing the truth."

"Our Director, Dixon……you know Marcus, gave us permission after our trip to Paris."

"Marcus is CIA? The director of the CIA? Seriously?"

"Yeah and……"

"Ohmigod! This is like a reality show! You're not going to tell me that everyone I've ever met has been lying to me my entire life!"

"Not quite. Dixon's our director; Eric, your father and I are agents; Marshall's our tech guy; Will's a senior analyst; and Carrie is an NSA agent working with us at the Joint Task Facility."

"Even Marshall is CIA?" I couldn't help but giggle.

-

My face growing serious again, I turned back to my mother. "What does this have to do with a lighter?"

"It was a bug."

"Our house is equipped with bug killers so nobody heard anything," Dad continued, seeing the horror on my face. "Every three months a security team sweep our house. The last time was six weeks ago, which means, sometime in the last six weeks, someone planted a bug in our house."

"We've given a list of everyone who _we_ know have been here - _our_ friends, Kat and James, the guy who fixed the fridge."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Some of my friends from school came over one day while you were in London last - Jenna, Rebekah, Elliot and Jayne. Oh, there was a guy who came to the door collecting for some children's charity......"

"Did you leave him alone, to get some money or something?"

"Yeah, I grabbed some coins from the kitchen bench but I was only a couple of seconds."

"Long enough to slide the lighter along the floor, under the couch."

How could I be so stupid?

"Alex, you didn't know, but from now on you have to be _so_ careful, okay."

"The CIA checked all the leads we gave them - they were all clean."

I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I knew Kaitlyn and James were innocent, they knew nothing about this life, but now, I really wouldn't be too surprised to learn they were someone else.

"We'll have this charity......"

"St America's Medical Research for Children." I stated automatically, surprised at my ability to recall the detail.

"We'll have the CIA investigate, make sure they who they say they are."

"I remember what the guy looks like; I could tell someone if you want. But first, you guys do realise that we're not leaving this couch until I know every detail, and I mean _every_ detail, of my life that I don't already know about."

"Okay. But I worn you – we might be here for a few weeks."

Ignoring her husband, Mom began. "Well, your father and I are Intelligence Officers. We meet 18 years ago and, as you know, we meet at work."

"Except it wasn't an office. No……wait. We met in an office, but we didn't work together in an office. I was assigned to your mother's case."

I swallowed, having no idea what to expect.

"I had a desk job at the Los Angeles CIA facility. One day there was a young woman sitting at my desk when I arrived for work. Seriously, I thought she was crazy. Her hair was the brightest shade of red I have ever seen, she was covered in blood and bruises, and her jaw was so swollen she could hardly talk."

"But he still feel in love with me," Mom joked, remembering the day clearly.

Seeing the confusion on my face, Mom began again. "When I was a freshman in college, I was approached by a covert branch of the CIA who was interested in recruiting me. I had no idea why they choose ME but, thinking the CIA would add some excitement and meaning to my life, I finally agreed. I was only 19 - shy, without many friends, and didn't have much of a life outside school. After the initiation process, I began training - martial arts and street fighting, fourteen languages, as well as skills like stunt driving, electromagnetic lock picking…"

"Locks?" I asked, disbelieving.

"That's just the beginning, trust me!" Dad teased.

"Finally, ready to begin serving our country, I was introduced to my boss – Arvin Sloane, the head of SD-6. Our mission? 'The retrieval and study of intelligence, both military and industrial, throughout the world, that is critical to the survival of the United States of America.' That's how I began my career in the World of Intelligence." Mom grinned. "After seven years……"

"……you were one of the best spies in the criminal world," Dad finished, looking proudly at Mom.

"Criminal?" I choked, my voice suddenly high-pitched.

"That's when things began to change. After working for SD-6, for seven years, Danny proposed. I had to tell him. There was no way we could get married when I was keeping so many secrets from him."

I knew all about Danny and his murder. I feel so sorry for Mom, her fiancée getting killed just weeks after their engagement, his murderer never bought to justice.

"SD-6 found out I told him and……they had him killed."

Mom looked like she was about to cry. I glanced at Danny's picture, which still sat on the mantle piece. I knew she still loved him, but now I understood the reason for her guilt, she still felt responsible for his death.

Dad, knowing how difficult talking about this was for her, pulled her close and wiped the tears from her face.

"After his death," Mom continued, sniffing, "I couldn't go back to work, knowing Sloane was responsible, even if it was working for the good of our country."

Mom paused and laughed. "Soon after that, Sloane ordered my death too. That's when my father came to me. I hadn't seen him in years. You already know about our relationship after my mother died." She glanced up at Dad, pain shooting through her eyes.

"But Dad had some very important, very shocking, news. Not only did he work for SD-6 but they weren't a covert branch of the CIA. I was working for one of the United States' greatest enemies. SD-6 was a part of the Alliance, an international organized crime syndicate which traded in intelligence, weapons and military secrets, among other things, all in exchange for profit. For so long I had believed I was doing the right thing, helping make the world a safer place.

So, I decided I had to do something about it, bring Sloane to justice. To win back his trust, I took Will's sister's identity, flew to China and stole a 500 year old machine. Then I could go to the CIA……"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That's when I meet your father. After going to the CIA, Michael was assigned as my handler. When I got an assignment, he would give me the counter mission so that I would be benefiting the CIA and not SD-6."

"So……is that when you started dating then?" I asked, wanting to know how my parent's relationship ACTUALLY began.

"Unfortunately, no," Dad smiled. "Our lives were extremely dangerous. If SD-6 knew what your mother was doing, they would have killed her."

"I could never be seen with a CIA officer. We would meet in a dusty, old warehouse, or in public places where we pretended not to know each other."

"Like in the movies!" I exclaimed. Mom and Dad laughed.

"Although we couldn't date, we became very close friends. All my friends knew I worked for the CIA but Syd's friends thought she was a banker. I was the only person she could talk to, tell everything to."

"Of course, that made the CIA very suspicious."

"Yeah," Dad laughed. "There is strict protocol about handler/agent relationships – strictly professional."

"Finally, after being a double agent for almost two years, the CIA finally had enough Intel to shut the whole Alliance down. I was free!"

"And you know the first thing she did?" Dad asked grinning. "She kissed me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Dad looked so proud of himself. Mom joined in, playfully pushing him away.

"So what do you do now? Now that it's all over."

"Well the thing is, it never was over," Dad began. "Before eliminating the Alliance we discovered that Irina…...you're grandmother……"

"My mother……"

"She's still alive."

I thought my family was normal. Now I know what an understatement it would be to say I had a dysfunctional family.

No matter how many times I've pinched myself, I haven't woken up. So, instead of realising I was having an incredibly realistic dream, I have the incredibly dreamlike reality to comprehend.

By three o'clock in the morning I had learnt that my grandmother, once the number one most wanted female terrorist in America, is in prison……here in Los Angeles - only twenty minutes from our house! Grandma was a Russian spy, ordered to marry Jack Bristow to steal Intel from the CIA. Only weeks after she faked her death, to return home, my grandfather began training Mom to be a spy, at six years old. Grandma escaped from CIA custody, only to capture Arvin Sloane and bring him to the CIA two years later. And, to make our family reunion REALLY interesting, Mom and Dad discovered that Grandma murdered my grandfather, Dad's dad, while she was still undercover as Laura Bristow.

How many other sixteen year olds have to deal with news like this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. My friend's been here for the last 4 days – we had an ALIAS marathon, watching all of season one, only stopping to grab more food – so I haven't been able to write anything. I finally emerged from my room this morning long enough to see the gorgeous summer weather before returning to my computer to quickly right this. Wrote it in record time so I hope it is ok.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"What was your favourite disguise?"

"I'll answer that one," Dad said quickly before Mom had a chance to speak. "Okay. Well, I never really have much of a disguise. The point is to fit in with everyone else and the guys……they normally wear suits – so hundreds and hundreds of different suits. Your Mom, on the other hand, has had to wear some of the most outrageous outfits. Let's see, there was the sex club in Germany. She was dressed as a dominatrix in red leather, whip and all."

I choked on my laughter, but I couldn't hold it in. "You?"

Mom poked her tongue out at me. "I was a very expensive prostitute once. Lacy underwear, red and black."

"Don't worry; I knocked him unconscious before anything happened." She added quickly.

"And I was watching through the video camera in her earrings. Normally I would only be able to see what she was seeing, but that room had a lot of mirrors!"

-

Mom and Dad had taken the day off work, so, after waking up with all the information I'd learnt the night before still swirling in my head, I had the day to talk things over with them. Now we were on to more light-hearted questions, my curiosity getting the better of me. Who wouldn't want to learn first hand all the exciting details of being a spy?

-

"Strangest mission?"

"I've had to do some really weird things over the last 25 years but there was one mission I've never really gotten over."

Even Dad was looking intently at Mom, waiting to hear what she was talking about.

"When my mother was in CIA custody the first time, before she escaped, there was an incident involving nuclear weapons in Pakistan. She was the only person, available to the CIA, that knew their whereabouts and how to reach them. Kendall, our former Director, ordered Mom to lead me to them but my father, who didn't trust Mom at all at the time, insisted on coming with us. A Bristow family vacation – the first time we'd all been together, apart from one or two meeting in Mom's cell, since I was six years old. It was so weird. My parents would be reminiscing, laughing about something that had happened twenty years earlier. Then my Dad would suddenly realise what was happening and storm off. They argued a lot but it was fun."

Now that he knew the mission Mom was referring to, Dad continued. "They were captured and Irina helped them to escape."

"But we still needed Agent Vaughn to save us! My guardian angel."

They squeezed each others hands and smiled at one another.

-

"Hey, wait, so you're both 'Agent Vaughn', right? Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Well, normally we're just Sydney and Vaughn."

I had always wondered why my mom called Dad by their last name.

"We all have a name everyone calls us by. For some of us it's our first name and others it's their last."

"Oh, okay. So Marcus is 'Dixon' and Eric is 'Weiss'," I added, finally understanding.

"And, before we were married, there were two 'Agent Bristow's. I've always had a twin!"

-

"What's the most illegal thing you've ever done……apart from working for SD-6 and stuff? Have you ever done anything illegal, that the CIA didn't know about, didn't tell you to do?"

"Um……let's see…… Most illegal……most illegal……"

"You have to choose which thing is the most illegal?" I asked disbelieving. "You break the law regularly?"

"I _always_ followed the rule book!" Dad cried, pretending to be insulted that I was accusing him of doing something against his country. "Well, until I met your mother. She's a REALLY bad influence!"

She grinned. "You think it'd be the whole prophecy thing?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. Shootout, kidnapping, police chase, illegal departure of the country, etc, etc, etc."

"What?" I tried to ask, but my jaw just dropped and nothing came out.

"Well, I was arrested by the FBI……long story……and your dad knew that if he didn't prove I was innocent, SD-6 would kill me."

"Jack, your grandfather, and I came up with a plan which involved getting Syd to Italy. Jack threatened a CIA/FBI Officer to learn where she was being held. Then we were able to intercept a team who were about to transport her to another location. We held the Agents at gunpoint and kidnapped her."

"Mike, Dad and Eric were wearing masks so I had no idea what was happening. I climbed into the van and they showed their faces – I couldn't believe it! Your dad is right, he ALWAYS followed the rules."

They smiled at each other.

"We gave your Mom a new look and she took a car to drive to the plane we had waiting on a private airstrip. But the police were on the look out for the CIA cars we had borrowed. It resulted in a huge car chase – it was even on TV! Eventually, even with her amazing ability in speed and stunt driving, she was surrounded by hundreds of police cars."

"Not _entirely_ surrounded. I was at the end of a wharf so I accelerated and drove straight into the Pacific Ocean. I couldn't swim back up or I would've been arrested, so I breathed the air from the tires for ten minutes. By the time I resurfaced, I was assumed dead and everyone had gone. I flew to Italy and subsequently, I was proven innocent."

"For what?"

"Well, it's a long story - which you probably won't believe."

"And it's classified Omega 17."

"We'll tell you one day."

-

"Okay, I think you've asked enough questions for now. It's my turn."

"Mom," I goraned. "I don't have a secret criminal past like you! What could you possibly want to know?"

"James…"

"How did you know something had happened when we got home that day?" I paused. "Ohmigod! You don't plant audio devices or video recorders on me when I go out, or have me followed by a security team, or watch me via satellite, or…"

Mom and Dad just laughed.

"Al, we're spies!" he pointed out.

"We would never do something like that to you, destroy your privacy, but we are spies."

"We're trained to read people's emotions through their facial expressions and body movements. You two looked so happy, in a different way than usual, and you were both grinning like idiots! So, come on! I wanna know what James Hammond did to my little girl!"

"Um…well…we kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower."

-

My parents are so funny. Most teenagers wouldn't be comfortable telling their parents something like that but my Dad wolf whistled and my Mom gave me a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you two! You guys looked so happy!" she exclaimed. "I wanna know all about it."

"You sound like an excited twelve year old girl." Dad stood up and grinned down at Mom. He put on a squeaky voice. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, that boy just looked at you! I think he likes you!"

At the same time, Mom and I both jumped up, grabbed a pillow and started beating him over the head.

Mom leaned in to his ear. "A twelve year old? You think I act like a twelve year old?" She pushed him backwards until he was lying on the couch. She lay down on top of him and kissed him long and hard.

"No, not twelve," I answered for him. "Fifteen. You two are like a couple of horny teenagers."

Grabbing a leach, I ran out the door with Milo at my heels, giving them some time to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** You'd think, being on holiday, I'd have more time to write than I did when I was supposed to be studying for my exams. Instead, my friends expect me to socialise! Can you believe it? Me? Have a life outside of my computer? Preposterous!

mrs. michael vartan – I've always wanted a dog named 'Milo' (I dunno why, just thought it'd be a kewl name!) and then I was like – hey! Rambaldi! So it's kinda after him and kinda not! So……yeah!

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I love you guys!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"What do you want for you birthday this year, Al?"

I was curled on the couch in front of the TV, daydreaming rather than watching the cartoons in front of me. I jumped. Dad, who I hadn't noticed enter the room, was leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"Oh, hey!" I greeted, snapping out of the daze. "What'd you say?"

Grinning, he sat down next to me, lifting my legs so I'm lying with them across his lap. "Your birthday. You want a present this year?"

"A present?" I repeated, confused. "I thought Paris was my present."

"Nah, the CIA paid for that. Normally we use aliases when we travel but because you guys were with us, we had to use our real identities. So, to avoid suspicion, we claimed on our documents that we were on a family vacation, rather than a business trip. Being our cover, the CIA paid for everything. Obviously we couldn't tell you at the time……and we couldn't let you think we would just pay for anything for you, could we. Wouldn't want you to get any more spoilt than you already are!"

I gave him a light shove before tuning my thoughts to gifts.

Hmmm……a TV? They can't refuse to get me my own TV can they? They probably have one on their watches.

A car. Yeah a car……

"I want to meet my grandmother," I blurted out of nowhere.

"I know you probably hate her for what she did to your family," I quickly mumbled, seeing the shocked expression on his face, "but she's my family and I want to meet her."

Just then the door opened. Mom kicked of her heels, threw her keys on the kitchen bench and wandered into the living room, removing her suit jacket as she walked. She'd been in a meeting with Dixon for the last few hours. I hadn't realised 'til now how great it felt to actually know where my parents were, even though I'd always assumed I did.

"You're right. She did destroy my family. But she also bought them back together again, and for that I'm grateful."

Mom raised her eyebrows as she sat down next to Dad.

"There's something else your mother and I didn't tell you the other night."

This came as a surprise and I didn't know what to think, to feel. Everything I'd already learnt was so surreal, how could there be more? The only reason they wouldn't have told me everything was if they were forbidden from sharing the information, in which case they wouldn't be telling me now, or it was just worse. But what could be worse?

"After we had been dating for about six months, your mother was killed. I went to pick her up one night, we were going away for the weekend, and her house was alight. Forensics confirmed that she had been inside and was in fact dead. I was devastated. I was in love with her and thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together. I became really depressed - I could not face the fact that she was gone. After leaving the country and aimlessly travelling for six months, I returned to LA and tried to get my life back on track. I began sorting through my problems with a CIA psychologist and I started working again. Two years after she went missing, I was contacted by Irina. She had information on the whereabouts of Syd and she was risking her life to save that of her daughter.

Arvin Sloane, the former head of SD-6, was a religious follower of an Italian inventor, Rambaldi, who many believed was a prophet. He lived 500 years ago and a lot of our time then was devoted to his work – mostly preventing people like Sloane getting their hands on his inventions.

Sloane discovered a manuscript which claimed that 'the Chosen One' would have a baby to would complete Rambaldi's work who would be born after 'the Follower' was betrayed. Basically, Sloane believed that Syd was 'the Chosen One' and after Irina betrayed him, he assumed she was pregnant.

In truth, she was pregnant but didn't even know herself. Sloane kidnapped her, burning down her house to make the CIA believe she was dead."

"I-I was-I was born in prison?" slowly spilled from my lips.

Nodding, Mom continued from where Dad left off. "As soon as you were born, you were taken away from me. Sloane had all sorts of tests done, to identify you as 'the Heir'."

"Thankfully, probably because he still saw himself as Sydney's father figure, Sloane didn't hurt you. What he did do was similar to the training Jack put Syd through when she was six. The younger we are, the quicker we learn new things and the more things we _can_ learn. Because you were so young, he began when you were only a few days old, you were able to retain a record amount of knowledge."

"Obviously, because of your age, you couldn't even hold your head up, they couldn't actually _teach_ you anything. Sloane, following Rambaldi's instructions, somehow programmed the information into your brain."

I was so confused I didn't know where to start. "So...... I was programmed like a computer?"

Tears were running down my face and Mom had begun to cry as well. "We love you Alex. You know that."

"_If_ I'm so intelligent, _if_ I have so many amazing abilities, why am I so normal? I am no smarter than anyone else in my class, no better at sport, nothing."

"You may not have noticed that you're different to other people your age, but you _are_ special. I know this must be difficult for you, strange and unreal, but you need to know what you are capable of."

"You have an extraordinary memory and think extremely quickly, even under difficult circumstances - you've always been a good liar."

I smiled sadly. "I guess. I've always taken it for granted that I don't need to study in order to pass at school……"

"And those things will only improve over time."

"No one is sure of the extent of your abilities, but I didn't notice mine until I began my training at SD-6. Everyone just said I was a natural – I still had to learn everything but I did so extremely quickly."

"So, if I trained……"

"I never wanted you to be part of this life, Alex, never."

Suddenly I was overcome with fury. "YOU NEVER WANTED ME TO BE PART OF THIS LIFE? YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, BUT IF IT'S TRUE, WHY _AM_ I PART OF THIS LIFE? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU, BOTH OF YOU, AND NOW I KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU'VE EVER SAID. YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT LIE TO ME MY ENTIRE LIFE."

My voice was growing louder and louder as more and more of my thoughts wanted to be heard. "WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME? OR HAD YOU PLANNED ON WAITING UNTIL I WONDERED WHY I HAD _SUPERPOWERS_?"

"ALEX!" Dad roared, taking me by surprise.

I suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed in a heap in the middle of the floor, sobbing hysterically.

Dad, who had moved next to me on the carpet, pulled me onto his lap, hugging me like a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shhhhh," Dad replied into my hair, stroking my back.

"What happened to us? What happened to Mom and me?" I asked quietly when I had finally calmed down.

"When Irina learnt of where you were being held, she contacted the CIA. She not only saved you and your mother, but helped us arrest Sloane."

"I think she regretted everything she had done, felt guilty about what had happened to you, and to me. She handed herself over to the CIA with the agreement that she would not get the death penalty and that, if I wanted, she would be allowed to see me."

"Irina cooperated from then on. Apparently, the reason she handed herself to CIA custody two years earlier, was because she had made an agreement with Sloane. He thought she wanted to learn Rambaldi's end game, when in reality, she wanted to bring him down as much as the CIA."

"Sloane got what he deserved. He was given the lethal injection."

"You were about fifteen months old when I first met you," Dad said quietly, "and I had only known of your existence for just over a week. It was the happiest day of my life." I hugged him again.

"It took a long time but, eventually, life returned to normal."

"That's when Francie learnt the truth. After believing I was dead for two years, I couldn't just come back and pretend everything was normal." She paused.

"Do you forgive us?" Tears were building up in her eyes again.

I smiled at her from ear to ear, joining her in our hug. Looking at them both again, I took a deep breath.

"Parents are supposed to protect their children... You have done more than just protect me. How many times have you saved my life? You've lived in danger most of your lives, but you managed to keep me safe from that, give me a normal life. While it's really difficult to learn and accept this truth, I wouldn't have been able to handle it any sooner. It'll take a while, but I'll get used to it. I feel proud to be the daughter of two such wonderful, brave and selfless people. I love you both so much!"

Even Dad had tears in his eyes. Suddenly I realised how difficult this must have been for _them_. They must've been dreading this day my whole life – knowing that I must learn the truth but not knowing how I would react to it.

"Technically she's off limits to civilians, but I'll to talk to Dixon. Under the circumstances, I think he'll agree for you to see her."

* * *

"Hellooo…" James picked up the phone, still half asleep. 

"Hey!"

"Lex!" He rolled over to look at the clock. 11.30am.

"Are you still in bed?"

He grunted in reply. "Why don't you come over and make me get out of bed…"

I just giggled. "My parents said I can have a party on Saturday night!"

"For your birthday? That rocks!"

"Yeah, I managed to convince them to go away for the weekend, so we'll have the house to ourselves!"

"_The CIA just received some important Intel and Dixon wants us to go on a recon mission this weekend. We don't have to go, considering it's your birthday Friday, but we thought you might like a party……"_

"……_without us."_

"Sweet!"

"Can you come over tomorrow arvo so we can organise it?"

* * *

I walked slowly between Mom and Dad as we followed a maze of corridors which spread below LA. After making our way past the final security checkpoint and underneath the last security gate, I was finally standing in front of her cell. 

Looking through the large piece of glass, I was surprised at how comfortable the room appeared. There was a bed in one corner, a TV, a desk with books and paper, a chair, and a small table.

There, sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room, was a lady. She had dark olive skin and long hair, which although was grey, was shiny and in perfect condition for someone in prison. She looked elegant, glamorous – even in the uniform navy trackpants and singlet.

She was gorgeous for someone in their late 60's.

My grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this is short and kinda crap! I've had the most stressful week - dancing performances all day today and rehearsals for the last coupla weeks!

I'm going away in the morning and I'll be tramping (or HIKING, for those who don't speak NewZealandish) so I won't be able to write anything for about 10 days! So, to anyone still reading this, SORRY!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviews! It makes me SO happy! YAY!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

The figure rose and looked at me through the glass.

"Alex," she stated quietly as her eyes began filling with unshed tears.

I couldn't understand how this woman could be guilty of so many terrible crimes.

"Grandma?"

A silent drop ran down her slightly creased face. "Thank you," she said simply, looking at my parents.

-

"I'm sorry ladies, times up," a guard informed us half an hour later. Mom and Dad, who had left us alone to talk, were with him.

I didn't want to leave. I felt so close to this woman already and had only known her for such a short time. She put her hand to the glass and I pressed mine against it.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow Alex," she smiled as we turned to leave. "I love you."

* * *

"You never told me she attended your wedding," I stated as we walked up the steps to our front door. I had sat in silence the whole way home, thinking over the conversation I had just had. 

Grandma and I had talked non-stop, mostly about me. She had wanted to know everything about my life, although she seemed to know a lot already. To my surprise, she informed me that Mom usually visited her once a week.

I also learnt a bit about her life.

"_I was recruited by the KGB when I was 18. When I began training to become a spy, I was so _enthusiastic_ - there's this feeling that comes over you when you believe you are doing good, helping your country._

_In 1970 I was sent to America on my first major undercover assignment - to meet and seduce CIA Agent Jack Bristow, to gather information on Project Christmas. I was only 19! I was scared and, in the back of my mind, knew what I was doing was wrong, but it also excited me._

_I always followed the rules, did what I was told, but while completing my assignment, I did something that my superiors had forbidden. I feel in love with your Grandfather. I was _so_ happy, as Laura Bristow. We got married and the day I discovered I was pregnant was the happiest of my life._

_Everything was perfect, except for the fear which I constantly felt in the back of my mind. Fear that the KGB would learn how I felt about Jack, that they would order me to return to Russia, that they would do something to my new family._

_When Sydney, your mother, was six, the KGB staged my death. I would have done anything to stay but I would have been killed. The KGB used blackmail to control it's agents - they knew I would do anything to protect my daughter. I did bad things; horrible, disgusting things, for Russia. Everyday I sit here, wishing I could go back. Wishing I could save the countless lives I've ruined - your mother and father, both your grandfathers, all the agents I assassinated, killed in cold blood._

_I'm a bad person Alex."_

_- _

Mom smiled. "Well, you only learnt the truth about your Grandmother two days ago, and if we had told you any earlier that she was at our wedding, you would have thought we were crazy. I guess we've all had a lot on minds the last few days."

"She was granted special permission to attend the service. Who, but us, would have a security team at their weddings?" Dad chuckled.

"Obviously people couldn't know she was my mother, but she got what she wanted - to see me happy."

"I want to see her again."

* * *

"Hey," I whispered into James' lips when I opened the door. 

He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Sydney," he blushed when he looked up, embarrassed to see my mom standing in front of us.

"Hi James," she grinned, grabbing her car keys. "I just have to go into the office. If you need anything, just give me a call, okay."

"See ya!"

James wrapped his arms around my waist and mine found his neck. Slowly moving backwards we found the couch and collapsed onto it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look different. Distracted, like something's bothering you." I frowned. "Is it me?" he asked innocently, sitting up.

I pushed him back down and kissed him softly. "Of course it's not you."

"You know you're party?" He whispered, barely pulling away. I hummed in response. "Do we have to invite anyone else?"

"Can you imagine your sisters face if she knew I was celebrating my birthday without her?" I lifted my chin, resting it on my hands on his chest. "I couldn't do that to _you_. You have to live with her, you know, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my _boyfriend_."

He pressed his lips back to mine and our tongues met. A few minutes later we stopped to breathe.

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"I like _that_ idea."

* * *

"Alex, the reason we're going to Stockholm is to find a man. The man from the St America's Medical Research for Children charity." 

At my confused look, Dad continued. "We've had a team doing research. They quickly discovered that it isn't a registered charity. The CIA now believes that it was that man who hid the listening device here."

"We have received Intel indicating his identity and whereabouts. We're going to bring him into custody, but we just wanted to warn you. Someone is targeting us so we need you to be very careful."

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I poked my tongue out at them. "When have I ever done anything stupid?"

Mom and Dad smiled at one another.

"I'm going shopping. Do you want anything for your party?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** I just checked my email and saw all the reviews I received while I was away! Thanks so much guys! I love feeling loved! _vademecum_ informed me that it's been 10 days so I thought I better get on with this! Sorry if I'm a bit late!

I'm planning on sending Alex back to school in a couple of chapters (it's summer at the mo) but all I know about school in America is from teen movies, which isn't much! I was hoping that someone who knows what they're talking about could email me at , just to tell me what it would be like for a 17 year old. What year she'd be in, what subjects she'd have to take, stuff like that! Otherwise I'll be writing it like a New Zealand high school, but I would prefer to get it right! Thanks – that'll be SO helpful!

_Gils_ - I added in a line just for you! Thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"Happy birthday," James whispered down into my ear. I tipped my head backwards and kissed his chin. Facing my friends again, I gave them a slightly embarrassed grin and I finished the conversation. "Sorry guys, important business to attend to. I'll talk to you later, k?"

Spinning me around in his arms, James tilted my head upwards and kissed me properly.

"I missed you."

"I'm supposed to be the _hostess_! Making sure everyone's okay and stuff, not making out with my boyfriend!"

"It's your BIRTHDAY! You're supposed to be having fun!" He took my hand, led me out the front door, and sat down on the steps. I joined him, placing my head on his shoulder. It was refreshing to be able to breath – the house was full of people and stunk of alcohol, sweat and smoke.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Mmmm……" I hummed comfortably. "Why?"

"You've just been acting kinda weird lately. Not weird……just not _you_. You know you can tell me anything, right? _Anything_."

I silently gulped. My parents kept the truth a secret from me for 17 years without me learning anything. I've only known for two weeks and people are already suspicious.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'm fine. Let's go and have some fun."

Praying the distraction had worked, I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him through the crowded living room. The large glass doors are open onto the patio, above the swimming pool full of teenagers in skimpy swimwear.

I pulled him against my chest and we joined all the other people who were dancing around us in the hot summer air.

-

Yesterday was perfect.

I slept in and my breakfast was brought to me in bed. Mom and Dad invited James and Kat, their parents, Will and Francie, and Weiss and Mel for lunch in the early afternoon. We spent hours talking – it's quite unusual how I'm so close to so many adults, but these people are like family.

Best of all - Mom and Dad bought me a CAR!!! Apparently I've gone through a lot recently, am very brave and they're very proud of me.

I can't help but grin.

It's brand new, a little black sports car. I love it!

After making me swear I'd stay safe and ring someone if there were any problems, they flew to Sweden for the weekend. I'm not sure they'll still trust me as much after they return home!

-

"Alex. ALEX!" Kat yelled into my ear. I broke the kiss and looked at her, slightly frustrated at being interrupted. "Can you keep your hands off my brother for one second? You have to cut the cake _and_ open your prezzies!"

I let my hands drop from around James' neck and grabbed his hand. Linking my free arm through Kat's, she led me to the huge pile of gifts in the living room where everyone was struggling to gather around. Someone turned off the lights and Matt and Rebekah, two of my closest friends from school, carried in a huge chocolate cake, made especially for me by Francie, big enough to feed everyone in the room. After singing 'Happy Birthday', everyone out of tune, my friends all cheered and I blew out the candles.

"This is from me and Daniel," someone said from behind me, throwing a present into my lap. "One drink per present or we're taking them with us."

I poked my tongue out at them, but skulled a shot of tequila. Ripping open the paper, I discovered a black top.

"Thanks so much!" I squeaked, giving them both a hug.

-

"Here's the last one. It's from me."

I looked up at James. "You've already given me a present."

Last night he took me out to dinner and we went to a little carnival. We rode the ferris wheel, ate cotton candy, and he won me a huge teddy bear. It felt like a movie - the most perfect way to spend the evening.

"That was from your _best_ friend and this is from your _boy_friend." He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear.

I removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a velvet jewellery box. I looked back at him and he nodded for me to continue.

Opening the maroon box, I found a necklace. White gold with a tiny heart pendant. My eyes filled with tears and I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder.

"It's gorgeous," I said into his lips a moment later. The guys began catcalling and James must've sensed my embarrassment because he pulled away and gave me another hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Happy birthday Lexy. Just remember that I love you, okay, and I'm always here for you."

-

An empty vodka bottle rolled across the carpet from where Kat was lying on the couch, with her head on her boyfriend, Chris', lap. Everyone, except for my closest friends, had left and we'd all collapsed amongst the rubbish on the floor in the living room.

"Let's play spin-the-bottle," Matt suggested.

"You just wanna kiss my girlfriend," James answered, playfully punching him in the stomach.

"I haven't played that since I was about 12!" someone groaned.

"It'll be fun! Come on."

"Okay," I slurred. "But Birthday Girl thinks that Matt should start, considering it's his faaaaantasstic idea."

Matt made out with Jenna, Chris with Rebekah, and James with me. We were in fits of giggles, just like 8th Grade.

Kat spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing directly at me. This is what the guys had been waiting for.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some more alcohol! Vodka? Someone get me some Vodka!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

"That would be great……Thanks." I continued when no one moved.

-

"There is NO way I'm kissing my sister! You guys can all go fuck yourselves."

"Wait," I began. "No one in here wants to see you guys make out! That's way too gross! But you have to do something."

"STRIP spin-the-bottle!" I concluded. "Insteada of kissing, you gotta take off an item of clothing." Now I was standing behind where he was sitting on the floor. He looked up at me, shocked.

"Come ooooon!" I whined. "It'll be fun."

I reached down and lifted the ends of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Suddenly James twisted around, grabbed my legs and, probably due to all the alcohol, I lost my balance and landed in his lap.

"You're muscly," I purred, rubbing my hands over his chest, even though I'd seen him topless lots of times before.

"Okay, you guys have _got_ to get a room."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Takeoffs and Landings

**Author:** Princess Box

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General

**Timeline:** AU - about 14 years after 'The Telling'. No EvilFrancie, no Lauren, Will is still Will, Diane is still alive.

**Summary:** Alex thinks she knows her parents but Syd and Vaughn are hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Alias'! Anyone you don't recognise is mine and anyone you do isn't.

**Author's Note:** Only FOUR people reviewed to my last chapter! So, either my writings getting worse and worse, or you guys are being mean! P It's probably option A but please, please, please review!

Thanks to everyone who sent me info about high school in America. She won't be starting yet so if anyone has anything else to add, that'd rock!

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

"Sorry sweetie, I just have to pop into work for a few minutes."

Mom had promised to take me shopping for some new clothes and I was looking forward to having some time alone with her.

"You can come with me if you like, meet everyone, and then we'll go straight to the mall."

"I've been to your office hundreds of times and I already know everyone you work with," I replied, a little grumpy at the change in plans.

Mom's eyes sparkled. "No. I want to show you where we REALLY work!"

-

Because I was joining her, Mom and I had to enter from the clandestine entrance. Disguised in running clothing, we had to jog through a park, donate a coin to a Vietnam vet, and enter through an abandoned warehouse. It felt weird doing something so secretive, but Mom looked so natural. Adrenaline began pumping through my veins. I felt excited, I was on an adventure.

Inside, I was amazed. After following a maze of corridors and security checkpoints, we were in the middle of the CIA Joint Task Facility. It was a huge room with hundreds of people typing busily at computers and speaking rapidly into telephones in different languages. Looking up, I could see floors and floors of offices and conference rooms.

This definitely was different to where I THOUGHT they worked. On the way, Mom had explained that that building, which I had visited a few times, was just their cover.

"Al!"

I spun around. "Oh, hey Will!" Seeing my godfather made me relax.

"I just have to talk to Dixon about something. Can you take her on a little tour?"

"I don't know how you all do it, Will," I began, as we walked over the CIA logo on the floor in the centre of the room, heading away from all the noise. "Keep this whole life a secret. I've known the truth for about three weeks and it's so hard. I mean, there's no way I'd ever hurt Mom and Dad by telling anyone, but I feel so alone. I used to tell Kaitlyn and James everything and now it seems like they know nothing. They don't know who I really am. They don't know ME."

He pulled me into a corner, sensing my unhappiness. "You're never alone, Alex. Never," he reminded me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Typical! All touchy-feely in the flirting corner! Just like your parents!" I turned around to see Eric standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Eric!"

"Come on, give me some sugar."

I gave him a huge hug and he joined our tour of the CIA headquarters.

"You're lucky, you know. You can talk to your parents, Jack, there's Weiss here, Francie. Of course, I'm free whenever you need a face to talk to or a shoulder to cry on."

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Well, here's the most important place - our cafeteria."

Weiss chuckled. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you suckers later."

"You wanna coffee?"

-

"Alex. I need to speak with you for a minute," Dixon spoke ten minutes later, leading me into a nearby corridor.

"Where's Mom?"

He ignored me and continued. "We have a man in custody - Issur Demsky. The man we believe visited your house."

"From 'St America's Medical Research for Children'? The man who pretended to be from 'St America's Medical Research for Children'?"

Dixon nodded.

"It would make my job a lot easier if you could identify him for me. That way we can officially place charges. You'll be behind a glass wall; he won't be able to see you."

As we made our way downstairs, I once again felt the adrenaline. I, Alessandra Anne Vaughn, was aiding the American government by identifying a terrorist.

After passing through some security gates, like the ones in Grandma's jail, we reached a door.

"I have to go back upstairs but when you've finished, ask one of the Agents inside to bring you back upstairs." And Dixon was gone.

I quietly opened the door and sneaked in, not wanting to disturb the men inside. The room was quite dark but one wall was completely made of glass. Through the window was a white cell with a white table in the centre. Sitting silently in the white chair was Issur Demsky and opposite him, with his back to us, a suited Agent was leaning against the table. The man straightened and walked around the table until he was standing next to the criminal. My father.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who do you work for?" I could hear via the speaker in our room.

"Go to hell," the man replied sharply in a Russian accent.

Dad grabbed the back of Demsky's head and slammed it against the table. I heard the sound of his nose break. The man grunted in pain.

"That was for endangering my daughter. Now, you are in American custody. You are never leaving American custody. I am the person who decides whether you will be spending that time in comfort or not. Who do you work?"

Tears are streaming down my face.

The man spat on Dad's shoes. "Leave!"

Dad placed his thumb to the man's nose, pressing the broken bones until the man screamed.

"SARK! It's Sark. I work for Sark."

I let out an uncontrollable sob. That man was not my father. My father was the most peaceful man I had ever met. Not a torturer, not a monster.

The men in front of me turned around in surprise, drawing their guns. "Who are you?" They didn't look at all surprised by what they had just seen.

Pressing myself against the wall, as far away from the guns as possible, I pointed to the man, sitting in silence, blood poring out of his nose and down his shirt, but no sound came from my mouth.

"Agent Vaughn," the first suit spoke into his earpiece. "Can you come in here for a moment?"

With a last angry look at the prisoner, Dad walked towards the door.

"What is it?"

His eyes widened when he looked up to see where the men were aiming. "Lower your guns," he ordered softly, no longer the same man he was just a moment earlier. Dad's eyes met mine and I could see the regret his held. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I looked away as he walked towards me.

"Alex?"

I tried to prevent a sob but I couldn't help it.

Dad knelt down on the floor in front of me.

"I was just doing my job sweetie. He's a bad man."

I turned and ran out the door, but I couldn't get past the gates. Dad ran to catch up with me. We walked in silence back to the rotunda.

"I'm so sorry you saw that. You were never meant to see that baby."

Again I ignored him and walked in the opposite direction to find someone to take me home.

How could he do something like that to another human being? My own father. How could he do that?

-

"That _wasn't_ my father! The only time I've ever been grounded was when he found out I had been in a fight at school. He told me that there is never an excuse for violence. I just saw him break someone's nose and he didn't even flinch!"

"Alessandra," the Russian accent replied kindly but firmly, "all adults have something they hate about their job. Your mother and father? Ask them and they'll tell you that they hate the violence, but it's just that - part of their job. There are some really bad people in this world, Alex; you know that better than anyone. If your parents don't do something about it, who will? Michael never would have wanted you to see that but that doesn't mean that they don't have to do things like that. I suggest you talk to them about it."

"That man, Issur Demsky, he isn't the only one. If he targeted our family, there are probably others."

"Yes, you _could_ be in danger."

"I think I should start training."

* * *


End file.
